Rewind
by Ella Belle
Summary: Gordo was the last person Lizzie expected to fall for, especially this way. But with a secret like Lizzie's, he'll be the one crying in the end. Can she get out before she's too far in? *Plz R+R*


-Gordo was the last person Lizzie expected to fall for, especially this way. But with a secret like Lizzie's, he'll be the one crying in the end. Can she get out before she's too far in?  
  
A/N~ This story is gunna start out kind of depressing, so just bare with me and it'll all come together.  
  
Disclaimer- I own NOTHING except for the plot and anything unfamiliar to the show.  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
I don't understand love. Is it just me, or does it seem like it's this undying emotion everyone wants but less then a quarter will even experience? You rip your heart out, hand it to someone and sit back and watch as the other one steps on it. I guess this time around I was the heart-stomper, not intentionally of course.  
  
Of all the times to fall in love...  
  
Thousands of times I could have sworn that I was going to marry this person; Ethan Craft numerous times in middle school, high school brought Jay Highferall, Adam Jennings, Paul Calless... the list goes on and on.  
  
But then there is that few, probably less then 10 percent that actually make it. You know who I'm talking about, their probably your grandparents, the luck ones who will wake up when their eighty and go "Oh look at that, he's still there!"  
  
I bet Gordo and I could've had that. I never meant for this to go so far, I told Gordo not to like me more then a friend.  
  
But did he listen?  
  
Nooooooo... of course not!  
  
Gordo is the one man you can rely on to find a loop hole for any situation and use it to his advantage. He's also the one who will love you more then you could ever imagine. We had been best friends since elementary school up until a few months ago (that's when I first said 'yes') He's loved me to pieces and God knows I love him for doing that to. Tonight I never got the chance to tell him in person, and from I what I was just told, it looks dim on me ever getting the chance to say I love you back.  
  
17 years is a sucky way to end it.  
  
-Yours Truly- Elizabeth Brooke McGuire  
  
- One in Love - One Heart Broken - No Chance to Make It Up -  
  
Lizzie lifted the pen away from the diary and smiled with satisfaction at the last page. It had come straight from the heart, just like she wanted it to. At least she had completed one task; she filled her dairy up in less then half a year. Better then she expected.  
  
But this half year wasn't anything ordinary, it was fun. In that sort of enjoy it while have it way.  
  
"Lizzie?" Jo McGuire tapped lightly on the bedroom door. Lizzie quickly flicked the lights, slid under the covers and pretended to sleep. Her mom quietly slipped into the room and watched her daughter lying there, looking so sweet and serene.  
  
She pulled up a chair over to the side of Lizzie's bed and just watched. Never moving, never making a sound, only when an hour had passed and Lizzie had slipped into a real, deep sleep, Jo McGuire stood back up. But before she got the chance to make it to the door she saw Lizzie's dairy laying loosely in the palm of her hand. The mother went over and picked it up, instead of putting the book back she took it with her.  
  
Lizzie had been so distant the last few months; she wanted to know the story behind it. Quietly, Jo made her way down the flight of stairs and into the living room. She flicked on a light and opened it up to the first page.  
  
It was dated November 11th, 2006. On top in shaded and bolded letter's was the phrase *True Life Cinderella*  
  
As Jo's eyes skimmed through the first few lines, she plunged into the world of her daughter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Look!" Miranda shoved blue piece of paper freshly ripped from the bulletin board into my face. "Come on Lizzie, we should do this!"  
  
I grabbed the paper out of Miranda's hand and held it far enough away so I could read it. "True Life Cinderella - A Post Modern version of Roger and Hammerstein's Cinderella - All Parts are still open, audition's are on Friday, November 13th! Everyone is welcome!" I read aloud. "I dunno Miranda, doesn't really sound like something I'd do!"  
  
"No Lizzie, this is something you should totally do! I'm only doing this to push you to do it! You'll get cast as a lead, I'll be lucky if Mr. Albert's doesn't think I'm to klutzy for stage crew!"  
  
I looked ponderingly at the paper. "Miranda..." I whined.  
  
"Lizzie," She said firmly. "You are going to go there on Friday, blow the director's mind away. Kapeesh?" Miranda said demandingly. "Plus it'll look good on your college application." I rolled my eyes and let the piece of paper fall from my hand and onto the floor as we walked into the calculus room.  
  
Gordo, who had been walking behind Lizzie and Miranda all along stopped and picked up the paper. He read it quickly then smiled to himself. If Lizzie was to be the leading lady, he had to make sure he was the leading man. Gordo folded up the piece of paper and walked past the classroom the other two entered.  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this!" I hissed at my friend as we slipped into a row in the auditorium.  
  
"I can!" Miranda replied promptly and took her seat. She glanced around at the competition. A bunch a freshmen, all who expected to get the main role even though everyone new that was saved for the seniors. Some sophomores and juniors, Clara Dickens who was a pretty good actress and Harley Jenkins wasn't half bad either. And then there was Gordo, Lily Torero, and - wait  
  
"GORDO?!" Lizzie and Miranda said in unison, very taken back by what they were seeing.  
  
"Hey guys," He did his 'nod of acknowledgement' and took a seat next to Lizzie. "Thought I'd just give this a little shot, you know. Why not, right?"  
  
"Uh yeah I guess," I stammered. "I figured you be taping this, like you usually do. Showing up the guys who are paid to tape it?"  
  
"Felt like joining in the action," Gordo shrugged.  
  
Miranda smiled knowingly. "What type of action?" She said suggestively.  
  
Gordo shot her a prize worthy glare. He knew Miranda was the only person who knew that he loved Lizzie.  
  
"Can you all simmer down?!" Mr. Albert stood up on top of a chair and waved his hands up and down signaling everyone to shut up. "Now I'm gonna pass around an information sheet as this is my own version. None of you shall recognize it." A pile of hot pink sheets winded through the rows. "Of course hardly any information is on it as I want this to be a spectacular surprise! Now let's get right into it!" And he called up his first victim, Miranda Sanchez.  
  
Miranda did fairly well at singing but her kultzo side took over when she started the acting and tripped over her own feet. Then it was a few freshmen, Harley Jenkins, and then Mr. Albert called me name.  
  
"Can you sing?"  
  
"Uh... somewhat..." I was an ok singer, nothing compared to Miranda, but I quickly belted out a few notes and acted which even I admitted I wasn't half bad at. They clapped and the director looked at the sheet,  
  
"David Gordon?"  
  
I don't think anyone really thought of Gordo as competition, until he opened his mouth that is... 


End file.
